<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Scary Lady by solarrayfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584723">A Very Scary Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic'>solarrayfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, bottom simm!master, top missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why the Master always remembers to carry a spare dematerialization circuit, there was a certain lady he had once met, who knew just how to make a <i>memorable</i> impression.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Simm) &amp; Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Scary Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was just thinking back to this episode and remembered about this scene. It was fun as it is, but I have a spanking fetish and the whole scary lady and making an <i>impression</i> thing of course made me think of spanking. This is just a really short silly scenario I wrote about that particular scene 🙈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you know how I never forget to take a spare dematerialization circuit with me?” Missy prompted the other Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, no,” he replied, narrowing his eyes, slight wariness in his demeanor, “but I take it I will find out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you will!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a smile on Missy's face, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>one that would exactly radiate kindness. It had a playfulness to it, but a mean-spirited kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see,” her eyes scanned the room, searching for something, “There was once a lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stalked over to the table, picking up the umbrella she had left on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary </span>
  </em>
  <span>lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted in place a bit, noting the object in her hand. “You don’t mean, you’re going to knock me out again? Wouldn’t that be a bit impractical?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, dearest! I won’t do that,” she held up the umbrella vertically, grabbing the top of the handle and firmly </span>
  <em>
    <span>twisting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, starting to screw it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master’s eyes widened when Missy produced a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cane </span>
  </em>
  <span>from inside the umbrella. It definitely was too light to get knocked out with, but that didn’t make it seem any less of a threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lady had made </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>the impression on me,” she put the umbrella aside and smiled, stepping closer to the Master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were fixed on the cane and he instinctively took a small step backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She, she did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Missy stepped closer and reached for his right hand, which he promptly recoiled behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Missy I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>uff</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he was cut off as Missy unexpectedly grabbed his other hand and spun him around, shoving him forwards and against the nearest wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This lady </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me against </span>
  <em>
    <span>a wall</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Missy’s tone switched to a more severe one, the sternness of it itself commanding the surprised Master to stay in place, his back now facing Missy, left wrist trapped in her grip, “and gave me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>message</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Master squirmed a bit as he felt her lifting the end of his coat and holding it up against his back with the same hand that held his wrist. He was not happy with the escalation and a blush creeped on his cheeks with the adjusting of his clothes, yet didn’t dare to put up a real fight against her. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but also possessed </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was so different from him and that he always longed to have. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>presence of authority, the reason why he had picked the name ‘Master’! He had always wanted to be someone that others would feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>compelled </span>
  </em>
  <span>to obey. He was in awe of her being the first incarnation of him that truly pulled this off! Which both made her attractive, and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even to him. So the sense that submitting was the only option, even if he didn’t like it, came over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She made me promise to </span>
  <em>
    <span>always,” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>THWACK</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“always,” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>THWACK </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>always</em>
  </b>
  <b>,</b>
  <span>” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>THWACK<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>she scolded fiercely, every word punctuated by the cane swishing through the air and whipping his squirming backside, <br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>always,</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>THWACK</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“carry a spare dematerialization circuit!”<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>THWACK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow! Ow! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay!” he wriggled against the wall, raising on his tiptoes and giving a little foot stomp as the cane hit the upper part of his thigh, “You’ve made your impression!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand swept backwards, giving a rub to the afflicted thigh, but was quickly removed after a flick of the cane was directed to his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the promise,” she landed a final couple of blows, one to his thighs, and the other, the hardest of all, right at the line where his thighs met his arse, “I </span>
  <b>
    <em>kept!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he jumped, and Missy released him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She casually turned to replace the cane in it’s umbrella shaped case, as the flustered Master was allowed to recollect himself. He straightened his jacket, subtly stroking his tingling backside. It hadn’t been the most severe punishment, he had been wearing trousers after all, but Missy sure knew how to use a cane! He simply stared at her, in adoration and abashment. He was still the Master, but it was a humbling moment, illustrating </span>
  <em>
    <span>which </span>
  </em>
  <span>Master was the one to answer, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>which </span>
  </em>
  <span>was to be answered </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sudden thrashing had caught him completely off guard and, the impression was made, that’s for certain. Never forget a spare dematerialization circuit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>got it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If his own self, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>self felt that strongly about it, he would keep it in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I don’t remember much about this lady now,” Missy's tone softened, walking back up to the flushed Master, “But she must’ve made</span> <span>her point.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held up the dematerialization circuit and the Master smirked, relaxing again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you have me to thank for this,” he commented, tapping the dematerialization circuit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“You’re welcome,” she grinned, fully aware of what she had done. Sometimes you had to take things in your own hands, and make yourself get things done. Maybe this wouldn’t be what people typically imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>self-discipline </span>
  </em>
  <span>to look like, but nothing about the Master was typical, and Missy was just fine with that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>